Davina Jasmine Dorea Potter
by StormGlassDragon
Summary: Voldemort's plans to get Potter into the tournament went horrible wrong when magic itself decides to interfere. New faces are introduced; stories told, grudges and old family members reunited. Harry's life has just gotten more complicated when he is introduced to the sister he didn't know he had…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world. It all belongs to JKR and I am defiantly not her. I don't own any of the characters except my own.

Chapter 1:

 _ **The champions.**_

The Hogwarts great hall held an air of excitement throughout dinner and once the feast ended the excitement only grew. A certain dark haired wizard sat at his table as he let the excitement of the hall wash over him. His eyes held one of hope with the knowledge that this year would be more peaceful than the last.

"Settle down everyone. Settle." Dumbledore exclaimed standing up and making his way around the staff table and towards the Goblet of Fire which now stood in front of the four house tables and had been placed at the front of the hall before dinner began.

"It is almost time for the Goblet to make its decision," the Hogwarts headmaster exclaimed as he wandlestly dimmed the torches and candles floating throughout the great hall before turning and facing the students.

"Now I ask that when the champions of each school are chosen that they make their way to the front of the hall and to stand next to his or her headmaster or mistress." The professor said as he indicated with his head towards the head table where High master Karkaroff, Headmistress Maxime and deputy head McGonagall stood.

The students broke into whispers as they debated amongst themselves of who would be whose champion. Dumbledore turned towards the Goblet and placed his hand on the rim of it. Closing his eyes he concentrated.

The fames inside the goblet which were originally a patronus blue colour turned a stupefy red and spat out a piece of charred parchment into Dumbledore's waiting hand.

Glancing up from it his head turned to the Slytherin side of the room he exclaimed. "The Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum," the Slytherins broke out into cheers and the rest of the hall clapped and cheered for the well-known professional seeker.

Victor stood up from his seat and made his way towards his high master and he tried but failed miserably to block out his high masters enthusiastic praise as he stood next to him.

The cheers died down as Dumbledore shot sparks into the air to gain everyone's attention again. Once again the goblet turned a violent stupefy red and spat out a second piece of charred parchment which landed once again in the headmasters waiting hand.

Now turning to the Ravenclaw table he cried, "The championing for Beauxbatons is … Fleur Delacour."

And all at once the guys in the hall went mad as Fleur made her way towards her headmistress. Although you could see many of the girls at her table break down crying for the fact that the goblet had not chosen them.

The cheering almost instantly died down as Dumbledore raised his wand into the air. The anticipation on who the Hogwarts champion would be had arrived and the air was thick with worry and anticipation.

The goblet sparked one again before the headmaster exclaimed.

"The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory."

The Hogwarts students went mad at the exclamation when Cedric was announced their champion. Cedric himself blushed as he was pulled to his feet by his pears and congratulated by as many people that could reach him. He scrambled out of the crowds and made his way towards his deputy head who in turn congratulated him on his feet.

"Well now that we have our three champions. I am sure that I can count upon you all including our guests to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering on your schools champion…" Dumbledore broke off as everyone's attention was drawn to the goblet which was shooting out sparks or fame and light until three pieces of charred parchment were spat out.

Out of reflex Dumbledore caught them in one hand and read them. The Hogwarts headmaster seemed to age in front of the school as his eyes flickered upon the names on the parchment.

He gave a fruitful glance at the professors and the student who were giving him anxious and frightened looks. Taking a deep breath he read the names written upon the three parchments.

"Harry James Potter, Damon Alexsander Petrova," he called out before the final called out the Last name, "Davina Jasmine Dorea Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world. It all belongs to JKR and I am defiantly not her. I don't own any of the characters except my own.

"blah" speech and English

" _blah" parseltongue_

" _ **blah" conversing with familiar**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Davina jasmine Dorea potter**

The great hall was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop

"Harry James Potter, Damon Aleksandra Petrova and Davina Jasmine Dorea Potter." Dumbledore called once again.

"Go harry." Hermione exclaimed her body shaking in fear as she gave him a slight push.

A student from Durmstrang stood up and made his way towards Karkaroff.

"Harry for goodness sake," Hermione stated pushing him harder. Harry deciding to follow the Durmstrang student's example followed his lead and mad his way towards McGonagall, stumbling slightly as he tripped over his robes.

Whispers broke out throughout the hall at the apparent situation as no one rose from the Ravenclaw table.

"It appears headmaster that Miss Potter is not among us." Severus said deciding to state the obvious in his monotone voice. Bringing the hall to a dead silence.

That being said Albus stepped up to the goblet and in a booming voice cried out, "DAVINA JASMINE DOREA POTTER!"

A blinding flash filled the great hall and once the light disappeared and everyone's eyes grew accustomed to the great hall once aging they glanced to the front of the hall. There they found women of the age nineteen on her knee with an golden dierwolf standing next to her. However they could not tell that she was nineteen for the matter she looked to be about her early twenties.

Davina was dressed in black dragon hide that held a red hue, so tight it clung to her skin. Standing next to her was an almost fully grown golden dierwolf. Her raven hair was up in a braided bun where you could see three fairies fluttering around it.

Davina stood and curtsied towards her former headmistress her dierwolf also lowered her head in greeting. Davina's' Avada green eyes held a cold look when she spotted both Snape and Dumbledore.

"May I inquire Albus," she spat as if she were facing the devil himself, "Why I am suddenly bound in a tri-wizarding contract and have been summand into the great hall of Hogwarts?" Davina asked venom dripping from her tone. As her mask fell in place.

A shocked silence filled the great hall. It was either because how she had addressed Dumbledore or the fact that she knew exactly what had just occurred.

"My dear girl that is exactly what we are trying to figure out," Dumbledore informed her calmly.

"That's Lady Potter to you Albus," Davina sneered her eyes flashing between ice blue, black and Avada green.

"You lost the right to call me DEAR GIRL the day you left my brother with that bitch of an aunt I have and forbid me from ever contacting him again," she spat.

The great hall was stunned into silence at the apparent news. However a certain blond was sitting back with a smirk as he watched the events unfold before his eyes.

Davina continued on, "As for the fact the Triwizard tournament is just that Tri as in three schools. The fact that I graduated makes no sense in the fact that magic summoned me.

"Lady Potter that is the question we are asking ourselves right now."

"So your telling me Albus that the goblets choices were in fact," she looked past him to glance at the students standing next to their headmaster and mistresses, "A professional Quidich seeker, the boy who lived aka Hadrian James Potter, Gryffindor seeker, a Veela, apologies Fleur, a Hufflepuf transfiguration prodigy and seeker, a true born vampire and me!" Davina stated glancing at each campion in turn.

Many of the staff and a few of the Ravenclaws gasped and gaped at the revelations.

"You people are such idiots!" she exclaimed and her dierwolf growled slightly, however no one knew if it was threatening or laughing. Many of them including the professors took a step back though Davina ran a hand through its fur.

"You could just ask the bloody thing."

Turning towards the goblet itself she approached the magical item. The fairies that had been in her hair flew to her dierwolf and made themselves comfortable in its fur.

Davina placed her hand on the object and whispered a few words to it. A red flame; leapt out of it before slowly turning a patronus blue colour as it took human form in front of the great hall. The lady in the flame turned to Davina.

"Grandmother?" she asked confused, "I thought mother was guarding the goblet this year." Many students gaped in shock at the as they listened in to Davina's word.

"Yes your mother was here however she asked me to take over as she decided to have a few choice words with Magic and Fate," Dorea Potter stated a hint of amusement in her eyes. Davina smirked at the picture forming in her mind of a raging mad Lily going at it with Magic and Fate.

Gasps were heard around the hall and a few chuckles came from the staff table many of the purebloods and half-bloods gaped at Dorea Potter nee Black.

"Dorea?" Albus asked as he openly gaped at the conversation that was taking place in front of him. And that was all the purebloods and half-bloods needed as confirmation before soft whispers broke out amongst the hall many of the foreigners joined in on the conversation as many of them knew whom Dorea Black was.

"Albus." Dorea stated her tone as icy as her glare she was giving him as she faced the Hogwarts headmaster. Before she turned back towards her granddaughter. She knew the question her granddaughter was about to ask and decided to answer it before she asked.

"So to answer your question Albus the goblet was tampered with however Fate and Magic decided that it was unfair for Hogwarts to have two champions so they sought out the next best thing from the other schools. Durmstrang was lucky to have another candidate that was amongst us. However Beauxbatons was a bit harder and we had to go back a few years to find a willing and acceptable candidate. And that was you Davina." Dorea said smiling down at the young witch her eyes glowing with pride. However she turned to harry.

"You my dear grandson were never supposed to be in this tournament," stepping closer to him she whispered in his ear.

"Be strong little Hadrian these next few weeks will test your limits and you will distinguish whom your true friends are. Good luck, your mother and father are very proud of you and send their love." Dorea whispered she kissed his forehead softly sending a jolt opposite to the one a ghost would give you. This one was warm and comforting, before turning to Davina and quirked her eyebrow knowing there was a message her granddaughter wanted to send.

"Tell mother and father that we send our love and that I will take care of Hades. Oh and tell Marleen that she needs to visit a certain dog of hers and tell her to kick his ass. A suggestion would be to have mum go with her." Davina said winking and Dorea laughed and nodded before leaving a kiss on her granddaughters for head.

"It shall be done that dog needs to wizen up. Now my trip has come to an end I love you both. Now I have to get back to the crazy husband of mine whom I'm expecting a rant from when I get back.

 _Toujours pur (always pure)_ and _Vires ex veritate sapientiaque (strength through truth and wisdom)._ " She said.

She got the same reply from Davina and a _tourjours pur_ from a student amongst the great hall. However when she glanced at the great hall she knew she was missing two greetings. She sent Davina a pointed look at the apparent missing fazes. Her granddaughter seemed to have caught on as the black family magics' told her that there were two black heirs that had no idea that they we're blacks at all. Davina sent her grandmother a confirming nod that told her that the matter would be amended. Dorea however knew whom had given her, her former family motto and smiled as her gaze fell on a certain blonde and she disappeared as her flame died.

Albus just stared at the Lady Potter not being able to form words. Larissa nudged Davina's leg as the fairies flew back to her hair, however a blue fairy stopped at her ear and whispered something into it before giggling and joining her friends.

Davina smiled as she felt Larissa slip away in the search for a certain blonde Ravenclaw.

"Ah yes Albus now that I am here is there a certain Miss Lovegood amongst you?" There was a sudden squeal and a small blonde third year was being nudged but a certain dierwolf towards the front of the hall.

Davina spun around to face a glassy eyed third year that was being nudged towards her by Larissa. Smiling slightly Davina walked up towards the girl whom was surprisingly bare foot. She stopped in front of her and crouched down.

"This little one has been begging me to return her to you and how that I have the opportunity, "Davina held out her hand as a certain blue fairy flew from her hair and into her hand. Giving a couraging nod to Luna the blonde girl held out her hand and the blue fairy flew to it.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have her." Davina explained as she watched the blonds blue eyes clear up and smiled up at her looking grateful.

"I'd be careful though, that little ones very energetic in the morning Morgana knows why," she said with a small smile and the blonde's smile broadened just a bit.

She stood up and made her way back towards the champions and stood by her former headmistress and god sister Larissa joined her soon after and sat obediently at her heals as Luna ran back to the Ravenclaw table.

Albus cleared his throat once Luna had returned to her seat.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have had one interesting evening now I would suggest you all head back to your common rooms and turn in for the night." clapping his hands Dumbledore lit the great hall once more and the students made their way out of the hall whilst the teachers and champions were held behind by Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman.

However Davina caught the look that the blonde Slytherin sent her as he made his way out of the hall and she knew that she would have to deal with a very intrigued cousin of hers.

"Well now that the situation has been dealt with it seems that everything is all well," Mr. Bagman stated clapping his hands. Snape sneered at Bagman's energy.

"However, "Moody announced. "There is still the fact that Mr Potter was not supposed to have ended up in the tournament." Moody said looking at Harry inquisitively. "Apparently Mr Potter someone wants to see you dead." Silence fell upon the group at the information.

Harry felt a set of arms wrap around his shoulders and he looked up to see his apparent sister give him a small reassuring smile. Turning slightly to glance at the other champions he saw Fleur give him one as well.

"Anyway," Bagman stated. "On with the instructions don't you think Barty?" bagman asked as he bounced on his toes eager to give the champions there instructions.

"Instructions yes," Crouch said as he stepped forward towards the champions.

"The first task is meant to test your daring. So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a young wizard or witch. Yes very important. The first task will take place on novermber24th in font the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not allowed to ask for help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks of the tournament they are to face the task armed only with their wand. They will receive information on the second task when the first is over. Due to the demanding of the tournament the champions are exempted from end of year tests." Crouched turned to Dumbledore I think that's all.

Davina cleared her throat," Mr Crouch you stated that champions are to be armed only with their wand. Does that mean we are to go about the tasks starkers?" she asked with a smirk.

Many of the teachers coloured slightly and you could hear McGonagall murmur about Lilly's straight forwardness coming from her daughter.

Mr Crouch turned towards her and gave her a bewildered look. "No No my dear you are to be given a uniform and if you don't find it to your liking you may come dressed in something tolerable for the tasks.

Davina smiled slightly in thanks and smirked at Fleur whom avoided her gaze. She glanced down at Harry whom was glancing up at her with a raised eyebrow.

She was about to whisper something into his ear but was hit by a stinging hex from her dear god sister. Looking up she just smiled and winked at fleur.

"Now that we have that out of the way my um Lady Potter may we discuss your living arrangements for the year as it seems it would be expected of you to remain on the Hogwarts grounds due to the tournament." Dumbledore stated. And he was met but an ice blue glare from the Lady Potter herself.

Davina felt Larissa growl at Dumbledore but she calmed her with a wave of her hand and the dierwolf immediately calmed and looked up at her expectantly.

Davina sighed," However much I would like to join my old school mates' I'm sure you can find a room for me in the castle." Davina's said expectantly, before glancing down at her brother then back at Dumbledore.

"Very well the house elves have been notified. Welcome to Hogwarts Lady Potter I hope you enjoy your stay" and with that Dumbledore exited the great hall with many of the teachers following him. And the champions hurried after their headmasters and mistresses.

Davina let go of Harry and turned to Fleur. Smiling she said," I missed you even though it's only been a few months," she said grabbing the girl and hugging her. Fleur retuned the hug just as enthusiasticly.

"Give my best to Gabriel" Davina said and kissed both her god sisters cheeks and whished her good night.

She turned to the doors of the great all and saw Hadrian and professor McGonagall waiting for her.

Not wanting to delay she followed the deputy head and her brother towards the Gryffindor common room. Glancing at McGonagall she had a quick word with her before the deputy took a few steps back to give the siblings a bit of space. She quickly cast the strongest privacy wards that prevented unwanted ears from listening in including the portraits and house elves. "Hadrian umm I know we don't really know each other well but I would like to get to know you and I'm sure you me. I have missed you though," She said steeling a hug from him before whispering in his ear. "Many people will not be convinced that you did not enter your name into the goblet and many will turn their backs on you. However I wish you the best of luck for tonight." She squeezed him gently before releasing him from her comforting hug. Glancing down at her little brother she gave him a small smile when she saw him beaming at her. He hugged her once more before stepping away and turning towards the portrait of the fat lady. Davina smiled at Harry as she watched him enter the portrait. He smiled back and diapered once the door closed.

The fat lady glanced down at Davina and her eyes widened as the came to a realisation of who she was.

"Come Miss Potter let's get you to your rooms."

Davina undid the wards and followed the strict professor. It seemed like she was only down the hall from the Gryffindor common room entrance when they stopped at a snake portrait.

"I'm sorry if the portrait is not your style but it was the closest one to the Gryffindor common room that holds a small apartment. You may change the passphrase as you wish however this little snake loves to make people's lives difficult."

Davina smiled in thanks before turning to the portrait. _"I here you have a problem with the changing of passphrasesss beautiful,"_ Davina stated as she glanced at the emerald green snake that was curled up as if it was ready to strike.

" _Ah a speaker. Welcome. For you there will be no issue. It is hard, as I am one of the few snake portraits in the castle and have to travel long distances to visit my friends. So my only entertainment is watching as people struggle to get in here. Anyway the password if you will speaker."_ The snake asked bewildered at the prospect of having a speaker using its portrait and unfurled itself so it was more comfortable. McGonagall stared at Davina before smirking.

"I shall leave you here then Miss Potter it seems you two will get along nicely,"

Davina turned towards the deputy and gave her a soft smile, "Thank you Aunt Minnie," she said with a slight smirk as she wished the deputy goodnight.

She caught the bewildered look that Minerva sent her and her only response that she got was," The dead love to gossip especially my dad," she said smirking.

Turning back to the portrait she whispered, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_ and the portrait seemed to smirk at her before nodding its head as it opened.

Davina stepped in and Larissa followed after giving a small nod at the cat animagus. They were greeted with a beige common room and Dobby waiting for them.

"Is Miss Davina and Miss Larissa happy with the décor," dobby asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He was dressed in the potter houselves uniform with the potter crest situated over his heart on his black blazer, his green tennis ball eyes were shining with pride as he waited for an answer.

"Dobby its beautiful honestly thank you," Davina said softly and dobby popped away sensing a dismissal. Davina turned and glanced at the beige and brown coloured common room and the roaring fire that was already lit.

Walking over to the couch she plonked herself down and looked to her familiar whom had made herself comfortable on the floor.

"Well that was an interesting night it seems our plans have changed slightly hey Larissa,"

Her dierwolf for that matter lifted her head slightly

" _ **Honestly Davina it's not that bad just send a note to Griphook and say that our plans have changed slightly and catch him up on what happened here tonight. It's not like we can't continue the search some other time. Plus now you have the time to get to know your brother and do all your political work. Plus Fleur and Draco's here.**_ "

"You have a point. Well I'm heading to bed you coming or do you plan on staying out here tonight?" Davina asked as she got up and glanced at the furry companion.

Larissa looked thoughtful for a second before sighing and padding over to Davina's door. Opening it she found a four poster bed set against the wall and her trunk set in front of it. Smiling she thanked merlin for dobby as she got ready for bed.

Coming out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and yoga pants she found Larissa already settled at the bottom of the bed. Chuckling slightly she climbed in and shut her eyes, her thoughts drifting towards the upcoming year. She allowed herself a half an hour to think before she settled down and occluded. She was asleep in no time.

* * *

Hey guys I'm probably only going to update in a week or two just so you know, due to Christmas and New Year. However I am hoping to update before the third of Jan.

Also please read and review.


End file.
